Storm Hawks Part Two
by EvieCall
Summary: Follow on from part one through the eyes fo Aerrow
1. Chapter 1

When I'd finally come to the first thing I thought of was Syke. I needed to get out of this rubble and get to her. Tell her that I was ok. I heaved a few large pieces of glass off of me and then I saw a crack of light coming through up above. Reaching out, I grabbed the edge of the thick plaster that was the ceiling and I eased myself up. It took about half an hour to finally get out. The first thing I saw when I got out was five graves. Five civilians who were tired of being pushed around by the Cyclonians had been taken down. For about three hours I walked around cleaning my wounds trying to find someone who had survived. Then Arygyn appeared.

"Well, well, well you are alive after all! That Starling was telling everyone that you were dead. Poor Syke brawled her eyes out," Arygyn said.

"Syke! Is she ok? Pleas say that she is ok" I retorted quickly.

"She is fine and safe. She was talking about fighting them again, those Cyclonians. Not on her own obviously," explained Arygyn.

"I have to get back and help them, where are they?" I sharply asked. Arygyn disappeared and re-appeared next to me.

"They're on Terra Atmosia cleaning up the injured. I have no idea how you will get there though," he retorted flicking his head in the direction of a broken skimmer. I looked at the skimmer and then back at Arygyn and grinned. Whilst I was fixing it I flinched every so often because my shoulders still ached and hurt. Within one hour the skimmer was fixed, all my wounds were roughly covered and I was ready to go.

"Thank you Arygyn. Go on ahead and stop them from attacking but don't tell them I'm alive," I ordered. He saluted in reply, transformed into a Mynall bird and headed off in the direction of Terra Atmosia. I sat there for a while looking around and thinking about how everyone may react to him appearing out of nowhere. Keeping the idea of seeing Syke in my head I started up the engine and left Terra Neon.


	2. Chapter 2

I touched down early afternoon expecting hundreds of survivors but I saw no-one. I walked around a few corners then heard people talking. Edging closer I realised that it was Cyclonian Talons that had followed them to Terra Atmosia. They were talking about how Dark Ace destroyed the Storm Hawks Sky Knight. I laughed to myself quietly. Without them noticing I snuck up behind them and butted in with:

"Strange...I'm alive so Dark Ace must not have won." They jumped right out of their skin and ran for it screaming:

"He's alive, run, he's going to get us!" I just fell about. Then there was a russel in a bush next to me. Next thing I knew, Piper was screaming for everyone's attention, Finn and Junko were dancing like lunatics and Stork was happy for once.

"Piper what is...it...AERROW!" screamed Farrell as she ran and jumped hugged me. She was shortly followed by Spike, Murk and Absynthe. Spike joined in with the dancing, Absynthe playfully slapped me on the back whilst Murk disappeared back into the bush. When he came back, he had Syke and Starling with him.

"No...It can't be I saw the Hall of mirrors fall and basically crush you!" yelled Starling. I rolled my eyes and held my arms out to Syke.

"Oh my god! I knew you weren't dead! You would never leave me" she said as she ran to me. I was so glad that she was ok and the feel of her hugging me just took my mind off of my wounds which were absolutely hurting at this point.

"I can't wait to see Dark Ace's face when you stand with us to fight them," muttered Farrell.

"I don't think we will be seeing it. Just before you found me I had scared off a group of Talons so they will most likely break the bad news. Can we get back to camp before you tell me your plans? My body aches like mad!" I joked putting my arm around Syke tightly. Everyone laughed and we headed back to join everyone else at camp.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?" hollered Dark Ace as he threw an empty glass at the cowering Talon.

"The Sky Knight...he's...alive still. We saw him..." the Talon stuttered. Dark Ace leaned back in his seat and rested his head in his hands thinking of what he had to do to win. For once he had no idea but he was sure that Master Cyclonis would.

"Tell Master Cyclonis that I am in need of assistance this time round to fully be rid of the Sky Knight," Dark Ace muttered. The Talon nodded quickly and stumbled out of the room. He could not believe that this was happening. He was sure that Aerrow would have been crushed by the ceiling and walls of the building. Dark Ace slowly stood to his feet and walked over to the balcony. He gently leaned on the wall hoping for an idea to hit him. The only thing was, it wasn't an idea that hit him. It was a vase and it had knocked him completely out cold. When he came to he was in a small confined room with no windows and only one exit.

"Hey! He's awake!" yelled a voice from outside the door. As Dark Ace sat up and leaned against the cold wall behind him, the door opened and Repton entered.

"Why hello, I do believe that you owe us for helping you LOSE the battle three days ago," he sniggered as he waltzed up to him. Dark Ace looked up and him and looked at Repton in almost disgust.

"I wasn't the one who promised anything, that was Master Cyclonis. Now why did you bring me here?" he replied. Repton laughed.

"I don't actually care who promised what but you owe us big time! I want that annoying brat Starling out of the picture for good and you will help us do so or it will be your death instead," Repton yelled. Then an idea struck Dark Ace at last.

"I'll only help you if you help me. There's a Sky Knight that I want dead and the only way I can weaken him is by attacking his heart. I want you to bring me this girl" Dark Ace explained pulling out the photo from the before the plan commenced. Repton snatched it from his hand and looked at the photo, then grinned and looked back at Dark Ace.

"You want her for yourself?" he jeered.

"No, not anymore anyway. I need her to be able to weaken the Sky Knight making it easier to attack and destroy him, you bring her to me and I'll personally kill Starling for you," Dark Ace retorted slyly.

"Fine! This means a change of for fit. You fail you die and we leave the Sky Knight and the girl alone forever just to spite you, deal?" sneered Repton as he held out his hand waiting for a shake from Dark Ace. He reluctantly shook and Repton yanked him to his feet.

"This calls for a before celebration to welcome you to the plan," he laughed as they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right so...what's the plan again?" questioned Finn as we were on our way to Cyclonia on the newly re-built Condor.

"Remember it this time Finn. We head to Cyclonia, when we arrive we split into our groups and head to our different entrances. From there we take down any Talons or enemy that gets in our way and rendezvous outside the main hall where Master Cyclonis is. We go in destroy her staff, defeat her and reclaim Cyclonia," Syke explained for the fifth time.

"Pretty good plan. Think of it yourself?" I asked.

"Yep. I had time to mull it over. Were about 4 miles from the border so hopefully we will get there in one piece without any..."

Several mildly powerful energy blasts hit the side of the Condor.

"Not again" moaned Stork as he pulled round to face the attackers. It was The Raptors lead by Repton and Dark Ace.

"Oh great him again! Can't he give up on taking you down?" complained Absynthe. I looked at her and laughed. Myself, Finn, Piper and Junko ran to our skimmers ready to go out and face them. Radarr followed but I told him to stay behind and look out for Syke. Naturally he obeyed and ran back to Syke.

"Come on guys! Let's go get them once and for all" I yelled as they cheered. We took off quickly and flew out to them dodging different blasts. As we pulled to a halt before them I noticed Dark Ace and Repton were gone. Battle quickly commenced and I had no chance to look around to see where they were.

**Back on the Condor**

"Get off this ship" sneered Spike.

"Sorry no can do I'm afraid we're here on duty to kill one and take another" jeered Repton as he glanced at me and Starling. Obvious who was to be taken. Then Repton lunged and Spike knocking him straight off his feet. Absynthe jumped on his back but he easily flung her off smashing her into a wall. Farrell went after Dark Ace but he stepped to the side and tripped her out of the Condor. Stork swerved the Condor from side to side trying to put them off but it didn't work. Starling stepped forward to attack Dark Ace but Repton was shoved straight into her knocking her down.

"Starling! Get out of the way!" Syke yelled. She ran towards Stork and Murk but felt a whip like object wrap around her ankle. She was yanked to the floor with a heavy thud which alerted Murk. As she was being dragged along the floor by Dark Ace, Stork sent out a message to Aerrow telling him to come back. Murk yelped and ducked behind and crate to avoid a stray blast from Repton's energy blaster. Whilst Absynthe and Spike were attacking Repton, Dark Ace had managed to grab Syke to her feet and quickly tied her hands together.

"I'm sorry Dark Ace but you're not taking her today" shouted Starling as she had wrestled herself to her feet.

"You really think you're going to beat me with a broken arm? Bring it on then" he jeered as he threw Syke into a wall knocking her unconscious. Starling lunged at Dark Ace who punched her in the gut causing her to fall to the floor again. He slowly brought out an infinity crystal and gently threw up and down in his hand.

"Goodbye Starling, looks like you won't be bothering anyone again," he joked. The he turned the crystal in her direction and a bright flash of red light emitted throughout the Condor. Everyone stopped and looked at their fallen comrade who gave Repton and Dark Ace a chance to escape taking Syke with them. Radarr jumped onto Dark Ace's back and tried clawing it to pieces. He laughed, grabbed Radarr by the ears and rammed him into the trunk on his skimmer.

**Back to the fight**

Three Raptors had fallen and Piper's skimmer had been destroyed. As she wasn't fighting she noticed Dark Ace and Repton going off in a different direction.

"Aerrow! Dark Ace is getting away, you go after him and we'll deal with these guys," Piper shouted.

I nodded and ducked an energy blast to follow Dark Ace.

"I have no idea why you bothered coming here but you've got no chance of leaving," I jeered to them as I caught up.

"You want a fight then Sky Knight. Well ok but I suggest you rethink your attack plan" Dark Ace sniggered. I was slightly confused by this but I still attacked without thinking. Dark Ace swerved up and swung his skimmer around to face me. Then I realised what he meant.

"Give her back Dark Ace!" I yelled. Repton laughed as the other Raptors flew in my direction. I quickly dodged them but they followed me. Then about five minutes later they had cornered me. They were all laughing and jeering as Dark Ace flew down.

"Now I'm going to leave and take Syke with me, then in a weeks time you'll come to Cyclonia and face me in a final showdown. At that moment Syke will be facing Master Cyclonis and it's obvious that she will lose. Oh by the way, she won't die alone, she'll have your stupid rat friend with her" he explained. Then he ushered the Raptors to leave me and they all headed back to Cyclonia.

I flew back to the Condor to find everyone gathered in a group by the steering wheel. All of them looked beaten up apart from Stork and Murk who I had guessed had hid during the fight on board. Every single one of them looked miserable and heart broken. I looked to my left and realised why. The Interceptors were finally defeated. One of the greatest Sky Knights had been taken down unarmed and unprepared.

"She'll always be remembered Aerrow" said Farrell calmly.

"It's not her I'm bothered about. It's Syke and Radarr. In a weeks time I have to go to Cyclonia and face Dark Ace in a final showdown. If I defeat him quick enough I'll be able to save Syke from a battle with Master Cyclonis," I explained after I shrugged Farrell's hand off of my shoulder.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it would work" muttered Stork. For the first time I was actually surprised that Stork was up for helping out.

"She was the first person to give me a proper chance in life...I'm not letting her down" he said.

"Ok Stork. Now's your time to shine. What's the plan?" Finn jeered as he put an arm around Stork to encourage him.

"Well she was really liked by everyone back on Terra Lyn...seeing as she helped solve so many problems that we all had. They said to us all the day we left to look for battle...that if any of us ran into trouble we were to go back there and they will help us...about time we put that favor into business" explained Stork. A much relieved grin came up on my face and many of the others.

"Yeah I remember that! They better help us or I'll pound them!" shouted Absynthe. Farrell and Spike laughed and both clapped her on the back for her enthusiasm. It was a good idea and was worth a try to see if it would work. I gave Stork the signal and we headed off to Terra Amazonia all with high hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

It had already been two days since she had last seen Aerrow and she was really frightened of what would happen to her and Radarr. Syke was sitting in the far corner of the cell whilst Radarr was running backwards and forwards like a nut case.

"Radarr please just calm down and come here. We've got no chance of getting out of here so we might as well wait, you never know Aerrow could turn up anytime now and get us out of here," Syke muttered wishfully. Radarr stopped and slowly walked over the Syke. He sat down next to her and pulled faces to cheer her up. It worked which was good for Radarr as he never liked to see anyone annoyed or upset that he knew.

"Radarr we really need help but I don't know how we're going to get it," Syke whined.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" chimed a friendly voice they both knew well.

"Arygyn! Where the hell have you been since the battle? Listen you need to get help for us otherwise we're dead in six days time!" Syke exclaimed.

"I'm sure I could track down the rest of your group and that Aerrow. I would bring Starling to help but I hear Dark Ace got her with and infinity crystal" Arygyn replied drearily. Syke looked down from the above window and thought for a few seconds.

"Do you know where the rest of the group is going right now?" she asked.

"I think they're going to Terra Lyn to look for help but I'd need to check my sources before anything else," he said.

"Just go straight to Terra Lyn because if I'm right Stork gave them that idea and they are going there to see who will help us," Syke explained. Radarr was starting to get confused and climbed up onto Syke's head to get a better view of what was happening.

"I will then Syke. Just for you. I'll be back before you know it to update you on what is happening out here," Arygyn jeered. Syke couldn't get another word in as Arygyn had changed into a Mynall bird and began to fly off within five seconds of finishing his sentence.

"At least their trying to help us Radarr," Syke said as she brought Radarr down from his seat on her head, "but I'm not leaving Cyclonia until I avenge Starling." Radarr looked worried but Syke re-assured him that nothing bad would happen to either of them, not if Aerrow or the Storm Hawks had anything to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

It only took us about three hours to reach Terra Lyn but when we finally touched down we went straight to the hill where Starling had laid her squadrons shield. That was where we left her and I know none of us or any of those she fought with will forget her one bit.

We headed to the old village where me and Syke first met Stork and Finn and were greeted by many of Finn's "admirers" and some of Stork's family. Finn insisted that we stayed with him and his "admirers" but we all went to Stork's.

"First thin tomorrow we all scout around a see if anyone remembers Syke and see who are willing to come with us to Cyclonia and help her" I said whilst we were all settling in to our cozy room.

"All of my family remembers her...partly because she helped them the most...but because she stayed here with us whilst we were sorting out skimmers and weapons" muttered Stork.

"When we came through here no-one seemed to recognise us at all" whimpered Farrell.

"That's probably because it's all new people. Thanks to the Cyclonians many people were forced out of their homes and off of their Terras to new places. There should be people around here that do remember you all really well," explained Piper who was flicking through some plans of the Cyclonian territory.

"Well all I can say for now is get a good night sleep, we have some tough days ahead of us all," I retorted.

Six hours later I was woken by cheers from outside. I wearily got to my feet and looked out of the window to see what the fuss was all about.

"Guys get up! The Rex Guardians are here and they owe us for saving them from the Cyclonians and Dark Ace! GET UP!" I yelled. Piper jumped awake and startled Stork, Murk and Spike. Absynthe woke up a tad moody and Finn and Junko stayed asleep. I ignored those two and the rest of us went outside.

"Ah...The Storm Hawks! How good to see you all again. I don't remember their being so many of you," joked Harrier.

"That might be because we've joined up with another squadron for a while. Listen seeing as you owe us for helping you against the Cyclonians and Dark Ace we need a favor from you all," I began

"Right and what would this favor entail?" Harrier asked.

"Going to Cyclonia with us and not only helping us save the girl I really like and their Sky Knight but to aid us in the final take down of Master Cyclonis," I explained. I actually had no idea how we were going to defeat Master Cyclonis but I'm sure Syke would have had a plan by then, hopefully.

"Well seeing as we owe you all and you are very good friends of ours we will help if you need any more help let us know" retorted Harrier.

"Ok, we want more people to help us but we can't find anyone around here that knows Syke or her squadron..."

"You're looking for those who used to leave around here?" asked Stork's little brother.

"Errrrr...Yeah" I replied.

"They moved just down the road from us...you'll have hard trouble getting there as the road has grown over...but they're still on this Terra," he explained.

"Well thanks. Ok if you guys want to settle in somewhere we'll catch up with you later we have a lead on where to look," I said. We started hacking through the trees and bushes nearby at about eight in the morning and we didn't get through until lunch time. We made Absynthe, Farrell, Stork, Murk and Spike go first and it was amazing how many people ran up to them.

"Looks like we've found our help," jeered Piper. We walked over to join them all and by the time we had gotten back to the old village we had a list of at least thirty people that were willing to help us. Finn and Junko had finally decided to wake up as well and like usual Finn were flirting with all the girls.

"I would pull him away but he looks so immature it's funny," giggled Piper. I agreed but still pulled him away. What a surprise he wasn't happy with me not that I was really bothered.

"Finn look, we've got about thirty people who will help us so they are getting ready and preparing for what's coming and we now have to think of a plan," I explained.

"Didn't Dark Ace say you had to face him on your own though?" questioned Junko.

"He did but he didn't say had to turn up on my own. I'd say whilst I'm fighting Dark Ace you guys and the others are best to scout around and find Syke and help her beat Master Cyclonis mainly until I arrive to join in," I retorted.

"The chance of us finding Syke will be very slim because I don't remember seeing The Colonel, Mr. Moss or Staldorf and Watler," muttered Farrell.

"She's right...I'm not helping if they are going to be there," stuttered Stork. Piper gave him a mean look and he reconsidered what he said.

"Ok, I'll help...but I'm not going against them...only if I have to," he replied then Piper smiled.

"You probably will see them but I'll help if there are any problems," said Junko clapping Stork on the back. Before I could speak we heard a loud bang come from Stork's roof. Junko, Spike and Finn snuck outside to see what it was. When they came back in they were accompanied by Arygyn who looked like he had been in the wars.

"What the hell happened to you?" questioned Piper.

"I've just gotten back from Cyclonia and only just made it out of a chase with a group of Talons. Syke is waiting for your help by the way," Arygyn explained. I was relieved to hear that Syke was practically ok.

"We were just discussing a plan for when I face Dark Ace but she'll have to wait another four days until we get there," I retorted.

"I have an idea but I don't know if it would go the way I want it to," muttered Piper.

"Ok, well let's hear it then," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! I've not seen you lot around here before," shouted a Cyclonian Talon, Piper and Spike froze up.

"That's because we're all new," said Farrell who just walked around the corner.

"Right...Why are you all down here though? We have enough people down here," he asked.

"Dark Ace sent us down here to let you and the other two have a lunch break," retorted Farrell. The Talon looked surprised but shrugged it off, gave Farrell the keys and left taking the other two guards with him.

"Good cover Farrell. Now come on lets find Syke and Radarr then jet!" muttered Spike. They all stuck together and found Syke and Radarr in no time at all.

"Psssssst. Syke! It's us!" whispered Piper whilst Farrell tried to find the right key.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she ran to the door.

"Sorry we had to wait for the right moment. Aerrow and the others should be arriving right about now but you need to get out of here now!" explained Spike.

"Got it!" Farrell jeered as she found the right key. Just as she put the key into the lock, Ravess and a group of Talons rounded the nearby corner.

"Get them now!" Ravess hollered. Farrell unlocked the door, Syke grabbed Radarr and they ran for it. It took them fifteen minutes to get out of the dungeons and to the lose the Talons. When they reached a doorway leading to where their dorm base was, they took a small breather.

"I'm...not...running...anymore," panted Spike.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" questioned Syke.

"Now isn't the time to do your make up" muttered Farrell as she sat down on the cold floor.

"No I have an idea and I need a mirror. We need to get to the storage room, there might be some in there," she explained.

"Hey you and Farrell go there, me and Spike will go find the others and we'll head for the main hall" said Piper as she helped Farrell to her feet. They all ran off in their own directions and put their plan into action.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah I was wondering when you were going to turn up Sky Knight," sneered Dark Ace as I stepped into the practice battle room.

"Good for you Dark Ace. Lets make this quick I have somewhere else to be," I sniggered. That was when I lunged at him. Again I got his face but this time I did it so that it would scar. We mainly swung at each others faces for a while to be able to impair the others vision. It didn't work, then Dark Ace swung his blaster against my stomach cutting my top and lightly gashing me skin. Agitated I swung back and sliced right up his good arm. Then I ran for it. Seeing as I had no idea of where I was actually going I just headed for the nearest room. 'Storage Room'. As I turned to shut the door I saw that Dark Ace had just started to catch up. Once I had shut it and leaned up against it I heard a creaking sound coming from on top of the nearest crate pile. I quickly dived out of the path of three falling vases. Just as I flicked my head up to see why they fell, a furry creature jumped on to me.

"Radarr?" I questioned. The creature ran off and the lights then came on.

"Aerrow?" said a voice from behind me. As I sat up to look around, Dark Ace smashed the door down.

"Stop running Sky Knight. Wait...What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, are you expecting me to be dead or something?" asked Syke with a very sarcastic tone. I laughed and got to my feet to stand next to her. Then without any warning, Farrell swung down and kicked Dark Ace straight into the nearby crates. Ten seconds later we could hear Finn, Junko, Murk and Stork running through the storage room followed by their yells and heavy thuds.

"Run! For god sake run!" screamed Finn as they ran past us. I had to pull Syke out of the way otherwise Staldorf and Watler stood on her.

"Come back you two merbs!" Staldorf yelled.

"We want to get you a performance deal" shouted Watler directly after.

"You and Farrell deal with Dark Ace, I'll take care of them," Syke muttered then she ran after the others. Dark Ace had managed to get out of the wooden rubble and began to edge towards me, very agitated.

"I am fed up of this! I will get you, maybe not today but someday," he sneered as he wiped blood from his mouth. He lunged at me and managed to get my right cheek. Then he swung his leg round and rammed it onto my chest. I grabbed a nearby sheet of metal and got it in front of myself just before Dark Ace tried to slice open my face. I smacked the sheet of metal into his leg repeatedly until he flinched so much he took it off of my chest. He swung his blade downwards but I avoided it by rolling over. Farrell had managed to untangle herself and with a crossbow that she was given by a complete stranger just few seconds before she aimed it up a rope holding a large crate possibly weighing over two tonnes.

"As you said to me in the hall of mirrors, see you later...NOT!" I yelled. Radarr tossed me a rope, I gave Farrell the signal and Radarr quickly pulled me away. I averted my gaze and when I looked back all I could see was planks of wood, large boxes filled with mechanical equipment and a hand sticking out from underneath it all.

"Do you think he's...dead?" questioned Farrell as she stumbled over to me.

"Judging by the size of those crates, I'm going to safely say yes. Even if he isn't by the time he's gotten out from under all of that we'll be long gone," I explained. Farrell nodded in agreement then we went off to find the others. I had to give Farrell support because when she landed earlier she broke her ankle.


	9. Chapter 9

Staldorf and Watler along with the Colonel and Mr. Moss had cornered the boys but luckily for them Syke, Absynthe and Piper were right behind them.

"Oi! Slime bags! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size" hollered Absynthe. Once they had turned around Absynthe pounced on the Colonel, Piper took Mr. Moss and Syke took the other two. Finn and Junko joined in with the battle whilst Stork and Murk shuddered in the corner. Syke avoided most of the hits Staldorf and Watler threw at her with their tentacles and sliced others with her blaster. She grabbed one of the tentacles and let herself be pulled up. Once she was at a good height, she jumped onto their back and began to hack at the base of their bodies.

"Get her off! Our stars won't get big unless we're alive," stammered Staldorf as he flung his arms and remaining tentacles around to try and stop Syke. Then she hacked through one last piece and they both fell.

"Yes!" Syke jeered. Then a blast hit the body she was standing on and she also fell.

"SYKE!" yelled Absynthe who was still battling the Colonel with Junko. Syke rolled onto her front and looked up to see Master Cyclonis.

"I believe this fight is between us," she sneered as she changed the crystal in her staff. Syke knew straight away what crystal it was and slowly reached into her pocket but stayed on the floor. Before she aimed at Syke we entered the room and she blasted above the doorway and at anything that could pass as a blockade. Then she pulled round to face Syke. No-one could see much from the rubble in front of us all but I could see something through a tiny gap. I could only see Syke lying on the floor. I couldn't speak or do anything and I completely froze up in the next few moments. Red light emitted around the whole room, I could hear the sound of something like glass cracking and I bowed my head as to not look through the gap at the scene on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear movement on the other side of the rubble then part of the wall next to me and Farrell was blasted away. I grabbed my energy blasters and stood up to face my enemy. But it wasn't Master Cyclonis.

"Syke...what the hell...if you're here then..." Farrell stammered.

"That's why I needed the mirror to reflect the oncoming blast of an infinity crystal. I also got myself a souvenir," Syke joked as she waved the staff around a bit.

"I'm just glad you're ok," I muttered as I hugged her tightly. The others slowly walked around the corner expecting us to be miserable. When they looked up they all looked as shocked as me and Farrell did.

"Good on you girl! I knew you wouldn't lose" jeered Absynthe as she lifted Syke onto her shoulder.

"I would never lose if my friends and those I care about will be affected badly. Let's go home and show everyone that we are the best squadrons in Atmos," Syke said. As we were leaving many Cyclonian Talons ran away in panic expecting us to attack. We could of but there was no point as their main commanders were no more.


	11. Chapter 11

In the early evening the day we arrived on Terra Atmosia we were greeted by Sky Council who were amazed that we had done what no other squadron could achieve. Later on after a huge meal we were congratulated and praised in a ceremony where we received medals and told that we were now official squadrons of Atmos. After the ceremony had finished, I looked around for Syke but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Murk do you know where Syke is?" I asked.

"She headed up to the hill...she always goes up to the top of a hill...when she has a small problem," Murk replied. I gave a worried look and headed over to the hill nearby. When I reached the hill top, Syke was sitting on the grass with her head rested on her knees.

"Hey, Murk said you'd be up here. What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I can't stay. I'm going home to Terra Lyn for a while then leaving, I need to lay low for a few months otherwise I'm dead," she explained. I gently put my arm around her to try and cheer her up.

"I don't want to go though," she then cried.

"I know you don't but I want you to be safe even if it means us not seeing each other for a while. Come on, the others will be wondering where we are," I muttered pulling her round into a tight hug. Then we both returned to the main hall to see the others.

Once everyone had gone to bed for the night, me and Syke stood out on the balcony sharing our last few moments together before she left. Two hours later she was gone along with Murk and none of us saw them again. Then in the morning we parted company with Syke's remaining members and headed off to find our first fight as a licensed squadron. But before we left Farrell told me that a young girl gave her the crossbow and she could have sworn that the girl looked like me. The only person I know who looks like me is my sister but why would she be in Cyclonia.

The End


End file.
